


Lathbora Viran

by ArolenLlessur



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Post- Tresspasser, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArolenLlessur/pseuds/ArolenLlessur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love gone astray....and a love not yet started. When the estranged come back, will the new stand down, stand up.....or join in?</p><p>Its been three years since the defeat of Corypheus. One year since the Exalted Coucil....when the fate of the Inquisition was decided. Cullen Rutherford has his place, his plan. But with the arrival of Valca Lavellan, and the return of the feelings he knew she could never return will he be able to keep the peace he has found? Shall he finally try to win the heart his has been beating for?</p><p>Or will unexpected....circumstances....keep him from her? Her from him? Or will he begin something no one could have forseen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Side

**Author's Note:**

> So just to get it over with. I do not own anything having to do with the Dragon's Age series, this story is just for my and my readers personal enjoyment. 
> 
> Now that being said, first chapter is a little short. Not my first DA: Inquisition fic, but it is my first with two certain pairs. Now, I know this fic won't jive with some people, and that's okay. I'm doing it because I personally find the mash up interesting. I want to see where it leads me.
> 
> ////Interested in a Co-Author!!!!!!//////// 
> 
> Looking for a co-author for this, preferably someone who likes to take characters "outside of their box" and someone who would like to write Solas, I'm just not sure where I want to go with his character yet, I'm hoping maybe someone else will. I like writing as the male characters, you get your Inquisitor's perspective. But never her romantic interest's. I like to change that. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're interested let me know, just a foreward, this is a mature/explicit fic. I like sex scenes. Sexual innuendo, dirty bits. Lots of sex stuff. I also like fluff, but if you don't want to write sexys then...this may not be for you lol. 
> 
> /////END/////
> 
> Now for those reading, I hope you enjoys where these characters are going to go. Also *********SPOILER ALERT!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!!!************ 
> 
> This all occurs AFTER the Tresspasser DLC. If you have not played it, MAJOR SPOILERS. concerning possible fate of Inquisitions/Characters and Romance options.
> 
> You have been warned.

“Ser, we’ve located the Inquisitor.”

“Good. It is time I rejoined ma vhenan.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Valca….you’re doing it again.” Cullen smiled as he watched the former Herald of Adraste and Inquisitor jump at his voice. She’d been absentmindedly rubbing at the spot on her cheek where some of her golden vallaslin had rested so many years ago. She’d been doing that more and more often of late. Ever since she’d officially disbanded the Inquisition, and taken up residence with him in Ferelden he’d seen more and more of her melancholy side. They’d been doing some undercover research on Solas’s plans for the Elven resurrection, under the guise of setting up shop to help former Templar’s recover from their addictions….or find a safe place to be comfortable in their last days. Days were long, sometimes nights were too, but they still had many friends who helped where they could. If Cullen was being truthful, he missed the Inquisition as it was, but he thought their new operation was working out slightly better than before.

Orlais and Ferelden had been mollified when she had disbanded the Inquisition. No one was watching over their backs to make sure they knew their place. For all intents and purposes the Inquisition really had disbanded. No one had to know that they kept up with everything that went on, just as they had before. No one had to know of their efforts, that beneath their comfortable and very ordinary looking lives, an institution still flourished.

“I’m sorry Cullen….I know I’ve been terrible company lately.” Cullen was brought out of his thoughts by her quiet voice. She still wasn’t looking at him, her gaze far off. She’d set her hands in her lap and was twiddling them idly. Valca Lavellan was still mostly a mystery to Cullen. Her knew she was Dalish, knew how she came to be at the Conclave, and then her story up until now. But her as a person? He’d gotten to know her a little as the years had gone by. She was usually a spit fire by nature. Quick to anger, but also quick to calm. She had an energy about her that was magnetic, and it drew people to her. Himself not excluded. They’d flirted some in the beginning. She’d become dear to him, not that he would admit that, he’d heard she and Solas had had some sort of relationship, and he was not one to impose. When she had tried to discuss her feelings towards him, he had stopped her as gently as he could. He knew it would have done neither of them good. Even when he noticed the shift between her and the mage, the not so subtle way the male elf had distanced himself in the months before Corypheus had been defeated.

He hadn’t wanted to be the second best option. Even now, after Solas had left her for two years, only to come back as a betrayer? He knew the feelings were still there. Unrequited love could take a deep toll on someone though. He took a moment to study Valca. She’d always been beautiful. Even with the “slave markings” as she’d referred to them after they’d been removed by a bit of the mage’s magic. She was a captivating sight even on her worst days. Darkly tanned with eyes a blazing green, a color that almost exactly matched the color of the anchor on her hand. He’d heard The Iron Bull refer to them as “big creepy elf eyes”, Cullen had found that amusing, that someone could see them as anything but beautiful. Then again, he may be partial. Her hair, which had been shorter three years ago when they’d first met, was a dark brown and braided in a neat plait that went near to under her shoulder blades. She’d referred to the color as Dalish dir. To him it reminded him more of the color of an acorn. Dark brown, with a little bit of red and gold mixed in. Definitely not dirt colored. His gaze dipped down over the profile of her high cheek and the pert upturned tip of her nose to her mouth. He grimaced at the tug it cause in the pit of his stomach. Maker that mouth.

Cullen was by no means a saintly man. Granted, he hadn’t had any romantic ties since before the Inquisition, but that was romantic ties. He was, by nature though, a very sexual man. He kept it to himself, making sure his liaisons were discreet, and brief. He’d had a few lovers, none in the recent year, but he was by no means celibate or uninterested. When he’d first met the Inquisitor at the war table in Haven, he’d been captivated by that mouth…..and very thankful for his heavy armor. He’d had many a wicked dream about it ever since. It was lush, full to the point of almost being indecent. Just the way he liked it. Sometimes he’d get sidetracked just looking at it, and oh the things he’d imagined it doing to him. Those rose colored lips begged for someone to take them, and he’d been tempted. Many times. It irked him a little, he would admit, to think that the elven mage had beaten him to it….and then left. Leaving the bearer with no desire to do anything but sigh with them.

A waste to be sure. He’d bet that Valca had a spark in her that when kindle the right way, would blaze into a fire. Now increasingly uncomfortable in the front of his too tight trousers, Cullen shifted under the desk he was sitting at, definitely glad for the cover.

“Inquisitor,” At her previously formal title her head turned to him, her eyes narrowing, a little bit of that spark coming back. He had to hide his grin at the thrill that went up his spine. 

“I’m not the Inquisitor anymore Cullen,” She said, her irritation clear, but he was focused on her mouth. He really had to do something about his fascination. It was getting out of hand lately. “You know I want you to call me Valca.” She gave a sigh. “No more fancy titles for me.” She waved a hand in his direction, the hand that had been replaced with a magicked metal replica of the one she had come back missing, after her last mission to save Thedas from the Qunari invasion. They’d all been surprised when she’d stormed into the Exalted Council with the sleeve of her left arm pinned high and empty. It was then she’d disbanded the Inquisition, and it was a while before she’d told anyone what had happened. The anchor had almost killed her. Fen’harel, as she would now only refer to Solas as, had “saved” her, but not the appendage. She’d had a master blacksmith and mage work together to create something wholly unique. A bit of moving metal magic. The new hand worked and acted like the old, something Cullen found hard to fathom, but for a while she seemed to resent it.

Her being a warrior, it made sense. It took her some time to acclimate her sword work to the change, but if anything, she’d only become stronger and more determined afterwards. He also couldn’t say that a little part of him didn’t find the new hand interesting, and wonder at how it would feel against his skin. It was just another part of her he’d come to have an unhealthy obsession with in the last year.

“How are things coming with our new ward?” She changed the subject so quickly Cullen had to think fast to supply an answer that would cover up the fact that he’d been mindlessly staring at her. He ignored the prickling heat at the back of his neck. If he rubbed it she’d know for sure he was uncomfortable about something. She’d pointed out the little tell when they’d been having a game of chess a few months ago. He’d been aghast to know he’d been so easy to read, by such a small gesture.

“As well as can be expected….or hoped.” He cleared his throat. She was talking about a new Templar who had come to them but a week back. He’d been trying to kick his Lyrium habit himself, disentangle from the Templar Order. With little success. He’d heard about Cullen and Valca’s operation through a friend who had weaned himself off of the blue drug. Cullen now referred to it as such, because it had come to be that to him. The song of Lyrium was beautiful at the beginning, empowering and captivating. But too soon it turned to a hunger that had made many feel more beast than man. That’s when Cullen himself had decided to disentangle from that life. It had been hard; he knew his temper had been beastly for a time. But one of the chief reasons why Valca had become so dear to him was because she had never doubted his resolve. Never let him get lost.

“Roderik is having some mood swings, but he’s well on his way to recovery. He’d already been coming off of it when he came to us.” He scrubbed a hand over his chin, not surprised to find he’d added more stubble. He’d not shaved in a few days. A perk from not being someone of consequence any longer, he supposed. He noticed Valca giving him a look he couldn’t quite place. “Something wrong?” Her bright green eyes flickered up from his chin to his own.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…rugged before.” The way she said the word “rugged” piqued his interest immediately. A dip in her voice that was almost imperceptible. At the risk of assuming the change as a tone of interest Cullen shrugged lightly.

"I've got no one to keep up appearances for. Plus," His gaze caught her's. "I think I've always looked better with facial hair." He could slap himself. He really could. It sounded as if he were fishing for a compliment. Valca smiled, a flash of straight white teeth, and a mouth watering curl of lips.

"I didn't say I did not like it...Commander." She gave him a saucy wink before she got up from her seat across from him. She stretched, arms above her head, eyes closed. The motion pulled up her white shirt, baring a strip of taut tanned skin at her belly, and pushing her breasts up. She was a slender woman, but she had the breasts of an orlaisian courtesan. Full and heavy on her slight frame. His mouth really did water then. He didn't know what had brought her about face in attitude, but he definitely did not mind it. He was about to speak again when she finished her stretch. She grinned at him.

"I should go check in on our charges." She didn't give him a chance to protest. She was out the door in a moment. Leaving Cullen alone....except for the throbbing ache of his cock beneath his trouser front. He shifted uncomfortably, then finally reached down and rubbed himself beneath the fabric. He cursed almost immediately after. The one stroke only furthered his arousal. He sighed and brought his hands up, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him, and placed his face in his hands. He'd been a sexually frustrated mess since Valca had arrived. He'd let her be because she was still vunerable, Solas's return still fresh on her mind. He'd been respecting her feelings for the other man. Even respected her wish to find a way to stop him with his Elven Resurrection Scheme. She wanted him to return to her. Cullen had to remember that. She was waiting for another man. No matter how flirty she may be, her attentions were elsewhere.

The anger was sudden and unexpected. A hot burn of jealousy spreading up his neck. He scrubbed furiously at the sensation. This is exactly why he didn't like to get involved. Sex was easy. You were usually satisfied with the outcome. This, whatever it was between Valca and himself, was another beast all together. Every time she left he was more and more frustrated. And less patient. A thought came to him then and he lifted his head, a smile curling his lip. Maybe he would finally let his true intentions be known. At the very least, the ex-Inquisitor was about to find out that "Commander" Cullen, was not as sweet and unassuming as she believed.


	2. A Threat?

“Why on Earth do you insist on training so early, EVERY morning?” Cullen smiled as he lunged toward the practice dummy in front of him. He spied Valca from the corner of his eye, she was rubbing a hand over one tired, and slightly red-rimmed eye. He had a pang in his chest right where he struck the dummy. He stared at it a moment before he straightened and turned fully towards the female elf. She was rumpled from sleep, her red blouse buttoned up to her neck to ward off the chilly morning air. Her brown trousers were slightly rumpled, and she had no shoes on. He’d noticed she liked to be free of them when she could. When he’d asked her why once, she’d smiled and said that toes give you more traction in the dirt. He’d assumed she’d meant that towards sword fighting, but sometimes he never quite knew with her. Said toes wiggled as he looked at them, and his smile widened as his gaze roamed back up to her face.

He felt another twinge as he took in the dark smudges under her eyes. She’d obviously not had a well-rested night. Her hair wasn’t braided this morning; instead she’d merely tucked it into a sloppy bun at the back of her head. A few stray tendrils framed her face by her ears and he had the silly urge to tuck them back. He’d refrain from that of course. Instead he walked to her where she was standing on the other side of the makeshift training ring he’d made a little while after he’d established this place. He’d felt exercise would do not only himself, but any others trying to shake Lyrium, some good. 

“I practice, because if I do not I will grow a paunch.” He was trying to make her laugh, but the look she cast down towards the sweat soaked material of his beige shirt that clung to the clearly very flat plane of his abdomen, made him want to draw a different sound from her entirely. Her glowing green gaze had flicked to the, he just noticed, sticky material of his shirt front. He’d not expected to work that hard this morning, he’d thought the thin clothing in the cool morning air would have made him just chilly enough not to sweat too much. He’d been wrong. Now he was very aware that Valca now seemed to be very aware that he indeed, had no paunch….and she looked at if the thought intrigued her. Maker’s balls.

Clearing his throat, Cullen brought her attention back up to him. She grinned at him, throwing him off his train of thought. “Maybe I should get into the habit of joining you.” She said smoothly, she motioned toward the sky then. “Except I would much rather wait until it is light enough to be able to see all…” A small flicker of her eyes back down his body, made him shiver from more than the chill. “Of my opponent.” Cullen looked around them, it was lighter than it was when he’d first come out, but the hillside where their buildings rested was still covered in the gray shadows of early morning. He shrugged, deciding to turn the conversation away from himself.

“I think some more training could do you some good.” She looked affronted at that, when he realized what he said implied, he lifted a hand in front of him and shook his head. “That is NOT what I meant. I’m just saying if you want to keep that,” He motioned towards her metal hand, it clenched and he swallowed hard. Maker he was making a mess of this. He should write a book, ‘How to Insult Women in Less Than Two Sentences.’ 

“What I mean to say is that it could be a great stress relief.” He said the sentence a little fast, but she must have understood; for he noticed the corners of that pouty mouth of hers soften slightly. He almost melted into a puddle of relief himself. He’d never been good at talking to women, especially women he liked. His awkwardness had always been deemed adorable, much to his displeasure…well, mild displeasure. It usually led to a pleasurable outcome. If only he could talk as smoothly from his mouth as he could in his head.

“You’re probably right….” She said, she sounded off-put still. Cullen took the opportunity. 

“How about right now?” She hesitated, her gaze flitting from one side to the other, as if she would refuse. “Look, at least it will wear you out enough for you to get some sleep Valca.” She stilled, her eyes, which had drifted to the right returned slowly back to his. She looked mildly surprised, and a whole lot of guarded.

“I’m not blind; I can tell you had a rough night.” Her shoulders slumped slightly, but before she could open her mouth he finished, “I’ll even go easy on you….just in case you can’t handle me.” He tried not to smile when her spine stiffened. She straightened herself to her full height (all 5 foot 3 inch nothing of her), and leaned directly to her left and grabbed a wooden training sword from the rack beside the training circle’s fencing. He did smile when she hoisted herself over the fenced and landed lightly on her feet across from him. His smile faded to a grimace though when she stood and immediately took a swing at him. He had to jerk his head away and step back a few paces to keep that blow and the next she would have landed from hitting him. If his reflexes had been any slower the first blow would’ve hit him in the face.

He frowned at her, she didn’t stop coming though, he dodged blow after blow. She was normally a two-handed swords woman. It showed in her technique that she was not used to smaller, lighter weapons. Her blows swung heavy, and landed fiercely. Cullen felt a spark of irritation.

“Don’t swing so hard, it’s a wooden sword not a battle-axe!” He shouted above to clack of his sword against hers. Her brows drew low over her eyes, the dark brown making the green look like it was glowing. Her next blow was lighter at least. Cullen slapped it to the side with his own blade. He immediately took the opening and the tip of his wooden sword pressed into the soft space below her rib-cage. She looked down shocked for a moment before her face took on a thunderous expression.

“Don’t leave openings ‘Inquisitor’.” He said smugly, a smugness wiped away by a quick blow to his right knee. She’d moved in so quickly he hadn’t seen it coming; he dropped as his knee gave way beneath him. A throbbing ache accompanied its connection with the ground. Cullen grunted, but had no time to check it. A flurry of quick succession blows followed. He blocked all but the last, which slapped him across the face. Her gasp did little to help the sting he felt growing in his cheek. He lifted his hand to it, his eyes wide. Not as wide as hers though. Her sword clattered to the ground and she dropped herself in front of him. Her eyes were already misting, and she reached out to him. Cullen let her test the already bruising skin. When he jerked at the touch she bit her bottom lip, and pain or no, he had the absurd notion to do it himself. It was then he realized he was completely aroused. The front of his trousers was so tight that when she swiped another gentle touch over his cheek, his cock actually twitched in response, his groan was genuine but not from pain. 

She immediately took her hand away, and Cullen met her worried gaze. He didn’t know what came over him then, both of them kneeling in the dirt sweating and out of breath, his cheek swelling and her eyes watering. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to him. He fell back on his ass and she was dragged between his legs, his lips found hers even as his eyes closed. The soft drag of her mouth on his made him groan again. His grip on her arm tightened; if it hurt she didn’t give a sign. He opened his mouth on hers and slipped his tongue across the seam of her mouth. She opened on a gasp almost immediately, and he took full advantage. His tongue delved in, and after a few strokes, hers joined his in a slick embrace. His other arm came up as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and he pulled her against him as best he could. Her knees slid to either side of his hips as she tried to find a comfortable position. It landed her squarely over his crotch. He slipped his hands to her hips and ground her down on him as he lifted up. She gasped, her head trying to go back, but he grabbed her lip gently in his teeth and tugged with a growl from deep within his chest.

He surprised himself at the noise, releasing her lip immediately. They stared at each other for a long moment. Her face was flushed, eyes heavy lidded and blazing. Her lips where bruised from his kiss and her chin chaffed slightly from the stubble on his own. She was still firmly sat on his lap. He tested the waters by pushing her down on him again, more lightly this time. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and a tiny noise escaped her. Cullen’s eye’s closed.

“Maker’s breath.” His voice didn’t sound like his own, deep and rough from desire. He lifted her from him then and set her to the side. When she was firmly on the ground beside him Cullen rubbed his face with his hands.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” He muttered into them. He heard her snort softly beside him.

“I knew you weren’t as unaffected as you played to be.” He dropped his hands and turned his head to look at her. “But, I can say I was thoroughly delighted to find you kiss far less stiffly than you act.” Her lopsided grin tugged a spot low in his belly. He shook his head at her and started to rise.

“Valca….” He started as he stood. He looked down at her when he was up, she’d made her way to her knees and their position was not lost to his still desire fogged mind. “You can’t imagine how long and how….BADLY I’ve wanted to do that.” Her eyes sparked and she gave him a slow smile. She started to rise and reach for him. He stepped back and shook his head. “But not like this.” Her curious look almost undid him. He didn’t want to admit what he said next.

“You’re still with someone else….” When she frowned and opened her mouth, he held up a hand to silence her. Damn him he even reached for the back of his neck as it itched with a jealousy he despised. “Maybe not physically….but mentally…emotionally.” He gazed at her, took in her now shuttered expression. Before he could say more though, she turned on her heel and walked away. He took a selfish moment to appreciate the generous swell of her backside as she left. He sighed. He knew it’d been a low blow. Hell, he’d hated saying that to her, even though it was true. But…..

“I just can’t be second best.” He tried to convince himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  


A heavy sigh whipped out into the wind from Solas’ place in a tree not even 20 yards from the training ground former Inquisitor, Valca Lavellan, had just vacated. Magic crackled around him as his irritation settled from the scene he he'd been an unknowing third-party to. He did not like finding his _vhenan_ in another's arms. Especially not the arms of the ex-Templar Commander of her former armies. He paused at the thought. He supposed that was selfish of him. That after so much time with no contact, he should think she could not find affection with someone else. When he’d first heard she’d taken up with Cullen Rutherford he had honestly, and most arrogantly, assumed the man would never have had the courage to act on the interest he held for the warrioress. The desire that been plain to Solas, and everyone else for that matter, that had known him. 

He found it intriguing that he'd misjudged the other man’s character. He watched the blonde man scrub at his neck furiously, a habit Solas noted the other man had not been able to shake in the year's he'd been gone. With some mild interest he leaned forward, placing an elbow on his knee and putting his chin in his hand. He studied the ex-templar for a moment. The man was still as broad and thickly muscled as he had been years ago, when Solas had seen him last. He kept his hair shorter now than before though, more militant. Solas thought the change actually suited the man well enough. A smile curved his mouth as and slid a hand over his own shorn head. He may have a biased opinion though. As he watched, the other man picked up the wooden sword he had dropped when Valca had landed that particularly nasty blow to his face. Solas lifted a brow when Cullen stomped over the dummy he had been practicing with before Lavellan had come out, and promptly beheaded it with a fierce blow to its wooden neck.

An intriguing development. Cullen played shy and easily embarrassed, but the Dread Wolf felt a simmering of energy from the man that made his skin prickle in response. He lifted his arm and saw the hair there had risen. His grin was more a baring of teeth, than from true humor. He knew a threat to his territory when he saw one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, developments! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. I got particularly inspired for another chapter, but in order to write it I had to get this one out, so here you go. As always, thank you for reading, and feedback is life!


	3. Of Asses and Fools

Valca avoided Cullen for almost three days after their "encounter". He liked to think of it as such because it made it sound like what it was. Something that happened, was slightly dangerous.....and should not be something he would want to happen again. The key word there being 'should'. In all honesty it had been the only thing he could think about. They'd seen each other in passing, said hello...He'd had his whole body wracked with tingles (he was growing to hate that word) when they'd accidently brushed each other in the hallway the day after. 

He'd also been walking around in a state of semi-arousal that was becoming almost as distracting as his train of thought. And she was walking around as if he'd given her the blight. He sighed. He was sitting at his desk in his study again, working on some tallies for resources they would need for the coming months. They were expecting a delivery from clan Lavellan of some much needed herbs any day now, which would put them right where they need to be. He looked down at the ledger he'd been absentmindedly scribbling on as he thought, hoping he hadn't written the wrong totals.

"Maker." He breathed. He stared at the ledger in horror. He'd drawn a breast. Granted a poorly executed one, but a breast nonetheless. Right on Valca's clan's page. He sighed heavily and scrubbed his hand down his face. He really had to do something about his apparently very overactive imagination. He reached to scratch out the drawing.

"Cullen?" He nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of his name. His head shot up and he saw Valca peering around the edge of the doorway. He felt his face heat and he hurriedly continued to scribble out the crude artwork. She walked around the door, and glanced at the paper curiously but blessedly did not inquire about the new splotch of black.

"Valca, good morning...." He cleared his throat. "Did you need something?"He watched her as she approached, curious when she continued until she stepped around to his side of the desk. When she got to him she leaned over to inspect the ledger,she was so close he could smell the soap she had used for her bath. A mix he'd always found particularly appealing, something like the spicey sent of Embrium with a sweet minty undertone he didn't know the name of. He remembered the first time he'd met her, the scent had wafted over to him and the heady smell had pulled his attraction to her just as much as her damn mouth had.

Cullen shifted uncomfortably as Valca's arm brushed his when she leaned to examine the ledger. She gave a soft hum as she looked at it. Cullen realized he was holding his breath and released it slowly, and as quietly as he could. Valca reached forward and tapped an item with one slim finger. The item right next to his scribble. His neck started to pickle with heat.

"We're already out of Elfroot? I thought we had at least one more crate left in storage?" He stared at her finger next to the word for so long she actually tapped it again. He made mistake then. A big mistake. He turned his face to look at her when he answered. The words caught in his throat. She was MUCH closer than he had expected. And she wasn't looking at the ledger. His eyes met her's, her face was only a mere few inches from his. Though her expression was mildly curious, her eyes glowed with a heat he didn't think was completely his imagination. He cleared his throat and moved to add a bit more space between them. The glowing green of her eyes dimmed a little, but otherwise she didn't react to his withdrawal. 

"Yes...ah...it's an ingredient in more than just healing potions." He smiled slightly as he thought, another mistake, since all it did was pull that glowing gaze down to his mouth.

"It's a rather important herb in that ale that Massard makes..." He finished lamely, his voice a little higher than he would have liked. He'd half hoped answering her question would bring her gaze from his mouth, just to get his lips to stop their damn tingling. No such luck. She made a sound in the the back of her throat, a half-hearted attempt on her part, as answer. Cullen cleared his throat and that seemed to break her from whatever thoughts she'd been entertaining. She blinked those glowing green eyes and the tops of her darkly tanned cheeks turned a pale pink. She shook her head and leaned slightly away from him finally, a small smiling curving her mouth.

"We wouldn't want to run out of that now would we?" She asked as she moved from his side of the desk entirely. As she rounded the front of the desk he caught his gaze trying to follow the lean line of her back to the curvier terrain below. He tried to concentrate on the sway of her back under the fitted white outline of her sweater. Helplessy his eyes trailed the smooth fabric down to the buttery buckskin of her trousers. He nearly sighed. Maker's preserve him, the sound ALMOST escaped him. He let himself admire the curves. She was well endowed in all the right places. Curvy by Elven stardards Cullen always thought. He wasn't sure where their Gods got the mold for her, but she did not fit the original design. 

He'd honestly never been attracted to an elf before Valca. They were usually too slim for his tastes, he was not a small man after all. He was also muscular enough to feel, in the way many men did, that he may break something so fragile. That and he was not always a particularly gentle lover. He loved all those soft places he could sink his fingers in to, hold on to for long rides. Maybe, if they had particularly sensetive skin, find those finger's prints on those soft places days later. Truth be told he was also a bit of an ass man. Breasts were nice, but a well rounded and generous bottom made his hands itch. Valca's was VERY generous.

He wiped his hand over his mouth, half as a way to check for drool and half to make sure he hadn't had it hanging open while he'd stared so shamelessly. To his horror, he'd been doing both. He surrepticiously wiped at the wet spot at the corner of his mouth. 

"Ser, we've spotted Clan Lavellan's caravan in the distance." Cullen's spine jerked straight as one of their ex-templars walked into the study. He peered around Valca, who partially blocked his view of the door with that fantastic backside. It was none other than Massard. The man was of a similar size and build as Cullen, but dark where he was fair. His black hair was long and he usually kept it tied at the back of his neck like it was now. Cullen noticed the man had dark circles under his eyes, which looked black rather than his usual dark brown. His smile was faint, rimmed with a couple days worth of beard growth, and didn't quite reach his eyes. Massard was having a harder time than most shaking his Lyrium addiction. It wasn't easy for anyone, but something the man had experienced made it just as bad as Cullen himself's had been. No only a physical, but deeply mental pain that made the loss ten times worse. Massard hadn't divulged what he'd been through, and Cullen hadn't pressed. He'd tell in good time, if he wanted to. 

He'd only been with them for a month or so now, but he'd become a popular member when he'd introduced his herb infused ale to all the other tired, hurting, and frustrated individuals here. The only ingredient Cullen knew of was elfroot, the rest Massard kept a safely guarded secret. When Cullen had asked, he had to make sure the man wasn't sneaking any of the blue stuff, Massard had smiled and said simple, "Not Lyrium Cul. Not Lyrium." Cullen hadn't asked again. He wasn't sure why, but he believed the man meant well with his concoction, and if it helped them help others he would let him peddle it.

He caught Massard's gaze drift over Valca. The glint of interest was easy enough to spot, women were of short supply in these hills and they'd had yet to have a female templar join thier ranks, so he knew Valca was a boon to some of these men. He'd never seen a one of them act any way but respectfully to her, though he imagined she could kick any of their lyriumless asses if she wished. Valca must have returned the man's smile for his lids dropped and his smile widened as he watched her. Cullen squeezed his hands into fists on the desk. The pen in his right hand creaked and he dropped it immediately. He watched as Valca stepped toward Massard, when she reached him the other man was still grinning like a fool and his grin only widened when she got to his side and turned to face Cullen as she leaned (or tired) her elbow on Massard's shoulder. She fell short a few inches but played it off well enough. She cocked her hip and placed her other hand on it, tilting her head as she smiled in Cullen's direction. His heart gave an involuntary fip.

"Seems like they'll be here a little earlier than expected." She said casually. Cullen tipped his head in agreement. A moment of silence reigned before Valca let a breath out and straightened at she clapped her hands together. He saw her slight grimace as her flesh hand collided with her metal one a little too hard, to her credit she covered it with a smile and rubbed them together.

"Guess I'll be off to make sure we're prepared to welcome them, and have some of the men who are...." She flicked a glance sideways to Massard, the damn man winked at her. "More able, come out to help settle the supplies." With that she turned on her heel, giving Massard's chest a pat as she exited the room. Massard, that bastard, leaned back and looked out of the door, watching presumably, as Valca disappeared down the hallway. He gave a low whistle as he turned back to Cullen and ventured further into the room. Irritation made Cullen's neck burn.

"You'd better get a reign on that Cul." The other man s suddenly, he stopped in front of the desk, his arms crossing over his chest, feet braced apart. "Someone else may think about coming in and doing it for you." Anger flared in Cullen for a moment but he saw the glint of humor in the man's eyes. He blew out a breath and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hand down his face.

"And they'd have just about as much luck as I have." He said quietly. "She's not mine, never was and never will be." He hated that his jealousy was so plain in that statement. Massard frowned at him and Cullen waved a hand at him "Its a long story my friend." He thought for a moment.

"How do you fight a ghost for someone's affection?" He asked. Massard regarded him thoughtfully for a minute.

"By ghost, I don't think you mean this other man is dead?" He queried. Cullen's fist tightened.

"If only he were," He said a little bitterly. "If that were the case I may have a chance at some point." Massard nodded as if he understood perfectly what Cullen meant.

"So a man who....left?" He grunted. "Stupid man." Cullen barked a sharp laugh at that. He'd thought the same thing time and time again over the years. Among other nastier things.

"But I will say," Massard continued looking away from Cullen and scrubbing his chin. "If it was something that took that man from her..." He paused. "Duty maybe...." His dark gaze moved back to Cullen and suddenly his eyes were fierce, any trace of a smile all but gone.

"He'll come back. One day." Cullen's eyes widened. The words sounded like a threat. He stood and his chair scraped the floor, nearly tipping from the force of his exit.

"You should leave." He was stunned at the sound of his own voice, had that snarl come from _him_? He knew what Massard meant...he'd just....Cullen shook his head, clearing it from the anger. He extended a hand but Massard's face had shuttered. He snapped his feet sharply to attention. His left hand raised to his eyebrow in salute. 

"As you say Commander." His about-face was perfectly executed, he noted with irritation, and was he walked away Cullen felt a fool. Massard surprised him though when he stopped at the doorway. One hand braced against the jam and he turned his head slightly.

Cullen could just make out the hint of a smile.

"You'd better be ready." With that, he left. 

Cullen fell back into his chair with a heavy sigh. Could this get possibly get _any_ worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked that one. Had a little lull, thinking maybe I wanted to write Valca's point of view, I did a little but it may wait til this takes off a little father from the ground. 
> 
> Ihave so many plans for this! I'm excited guys! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Feedback is life!


	4. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all the elvish I got in this chapter I mashed up as best I could from using FenxShiral 's "Project Elvhen: An Elvhen Lexicon." Most of it may not be perfect context, but I tried! I'll Put a cheat sheet at the end for the stuff I did use.
> 
> As far as FenXShiral goes, I dunno how to tag you but your lexicon is amazing, as I'm sure anyone else who has used it on this site with heartily agree with me! Thank you!

" _Aneth ara Valca_." Cullen shifted uncomfortably next to Valca as she reached to embrace her fellow clanswoman. Clan Lavellen had arrived finally a few hours after Massard had announced them. Now they were greeting the small troop of elves as they started to unload the supplies they had brought, and set up for their night's stay. They never tarried long when they came to drop off their resources. The longest they had had them yet was two days, and it had seemed as if that was much too long for the previous caravan's occupants liking. Not that Cullen minded much, he was still uncomfortable with the way they treated him. They were never rude....just very formal, and it made him get nervous and fumble every time.

" _Aneth ara_ Shenan, it has been too long." He glanced at Valca. Her voice was warm, her smile genuine as she surveyed the small troop. She'd released her hair to let it flow around her shoulders, the warm brown locks waving around her shoulders in disarray. She hadn't changed from her white shirt and buckskin breeches, but she had cast her shoes aside. Her toes wiggled in the dirt. He almost smiled, but it died when he looked up and noticed the other female elf eyeing him with interest. He felt is face heat. The other woman was slender, with fair skin and even fairer hair. Platinum blonde locks shorn short about her ears, and icey blue eyes framed by bright red Vallaslin. If Cullen wasn't mistaken, the branching lines along her brow and cheeks were the sign of Mythal, if he remembered correctly from when Valca had pointed out some of the different ones to him on their last visit.

" _Andaran atish'an_." She said to him when their eyes met. Her smile eased his nervousness slightly, and he gave a small one in return. Instead of returning the greeting and completely butchering the words he inclinded his head.

"Very nice to meet you." He recognized a couple of the elven men unloading the carts, but he knew this woman had never come with them before. He glanced at Valca, trying to get a read on if he had handled the other elf's greeting well. To his surprise she looked mildly irritated, but at least she wasn't zeroing that look on him. Instead she was frowning at her clanswoman. Who was still smiling at him. Oh Maker. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to help them unload." With that he walked away as swiftly as he could. Whatever was going on he did not what it to involve him anymore. He walked round to the third and last wagon the troop had brought with them. When he got around to the back he had to untie the bronco leather covering to get to the crates inside. As he untied he tried to get a glance at Valca. She had her hands on her hips and was still frowning as she said something to Shenan. The other woman merely shrugged as she smiled and said something back. Whatever she said obviously displeased Valca though for she threw her hands up in what looked liked exasperation. Shenan laughed and said something else Cullen couldn't make out, Valca's look turned intrigued.

Cullen grasped the edges of a crate and began to heft it from the wagon. Shenan was motioning his direction and his eye's met Valca's, she looked a little alarmed now. A shiver of unease raced down his spine. A low growl emanated from underneath the covering, deeper within the wagon. Cullen froze, his gaze zooming to the shadowed interior. The light from the now setting sun glinted off a shining pair of eyes in the dark space. 

"Cullen.." He heard Valca's voice and then footsteps. He started to back from the wagon slowly, arms still full of crate. The growl came again and a dark shape came slipping from under the hide. He was but a few paces away when the black wolf finally slipped from the shadows. Its lip was curled at him, showing a rather distressingly large amount of very big and very sharpe looking teeth. The beast itself was enormous and as dark as night. Its fur seemed to stand on end as its bright blue eyes locked onto him. Cullen felt the hair on his arms raise as a frission of magic passed over him. But before his old Templar senses could kick in it was gone. Valca was nearer now, coming to him slowly. He eyed the large wolf with some curiosity. If none of the other elves were mages....he almost laughed. It couldn't have come from the beast.

As if noticing Cullen was distracted the wolf took the opportunity to focus it's attention on Valca. Culen noticed with alarm that she was much closer to the wagon than she was him.

"Valca you need to-" The wolf's large black head turned back to him and it bared its teeth at him before it swung back around to Valca. Then it did something that made Cullen's blood freeze. It hopped from the back of the wagon. Placing itself between Cullen and Valca. To her credit, Valca looked calm, she'd stopped and was holding her gaze on the animal. She lowered herself to its level, Cullen's eyes widened as she stretched a hand to it, her head titled as if the thing weren't a wild animal and instead was a tame Mabari. He wished now he hadn't sent Evie with the hunting party the week before. The big grey and white Mabari would have come in handy just now. The wolf had its head tilted just as Valca did and it seemed to be taking stock of her outstretched hand. Cullen took the moment to quietly try to set the crate he had down. He did not want his hands full if he needed to get to her. He saw the wolf's right ear quirk back in his direction as he placed the crate on the ground. The damn beast was well aware of him, even if it didn't turn back.

Valca was smiling at it now, continuing to squat on her haunches, arm outstretched.

" _Atisha_." She cooed, her voice low, melodic as it tripped over words Cullen couldn't begin to make out. He tensed as the wolf took a couple of tentative steps towards her. Her smile only grew.

" _Ane ethal fenlin_." Cullen found himself being calmed by her tone, his own anxieties draining as she expertly handled the animal. The wolf crept closer to her, and as he watched the thing's ears laid back against its skull and it slunk to her, body low to the ground a high whine escaping it as it's head slipped under her hand. It didn't roll onto its back, as many wolves do when they are submissive, but the thing actually let Valca stroke its large black head as it stayed low under her touch. Valca's shot a triumphant smile up at him and Cullen relaxed further.

"They brought him for me." She said, voice still low, sightly sing-songy, for the wolf's benefit no doubt. Cullen looked at the animal dubiously then. Evie would not be pleased. Shenan came forward then, a smile playing about her lips as she stopped behind Valca.

"He'd been hanging around the homestead for months. We didn't know what to do with him." She slid her icy eyes to Cullen and grinned. "We heard you were looking into a breeding program for your Shemlin hounds. We assumed one more dog-like creature would not be minded."

Cullen lifted a brow at Valca who covered the pale pink rising in her cheeks by focusing her attentions on the wolf. She'd been discussing his plans with her clan? It wasn't a definite thing, but he had certainly mentioned to her that he would like to see the Mabari make a comeback in Fereldan.

"He won't help with the breeding..." Cullen said thoughtfully. The women exchanged a look and he cleared his throat. He thought HE had a dirty mind. "But as long as he can behave himself...." Valca gave him a beaming smile, which melted any reservations he would have had, and made a knot of heat grow low in his belly.

"Did you call him anything?" She asked the bonde woman, who smiled.

"We all came to refer to him as _Fen'harel_." Cullen saw Valca tense from the corner of his eye. He dropped his gaze to her. Her face was slightly stricken, but she recovered quickly. She stroked the wolf, who was now laying by her eyes closed and much less intimidating when it wasn't baring its teeth at him.

"Any particular reason why?" She asked smoothly, not looking up at Shenan. The other woman regarded the wolf with some fondness.

"He was a very tricksy thing. Don't let that cool demeanor fool you." Cullen brought his gaze to the wolf, only to find it had slitted its eyes open and it was looking right at him, as if it knew they were talking about it. Its cool blue regard made Cullen's skin prickle and he frowned at it.

"He'd steal the youngster's toys and carry them off around the compound as they chased. Take treats off of the windows as they cooled...actually anything sweet he somehow found a way to get to." Cullen could swear the beast was grinning. Its eyes held his for a few more moments before it closed them on a sigh. Valca gave a small laugh. Her hand resumed its stroking.

"How about we give you a much more respectable name?" She said, the wolf didn't even bother to lift an eyelid. Her glowing gaze raised to Cullen, he shrugged hopelessly.

"If you recall I couldn't even name Evie." He'd been calling his Mabari "dog" up until Valca had joined him here. She'd been aghast. She laughed at him now then cast her gaze back down. She studied the wolf for a few moments before a small smile curved her mouth.

"I think we should Dinlaselan." Cullen tested the name which caused both women to chuckle at his less than perfect pronunciation. He felt his neck heat and he cleared his throat. He glanced down at Dinlas...whatever his name was now. The wolf was watching him again, and Cullen got the distinct impression that it knew they were refering to him.

As he stared he asked, "What does it mean?" Valca's smile turned a little sad, but the emotion drained as she met his eyes.

"One who is defiant." Maker. Just what he needed. One more thing that wouldn't go the way he wanted. He shook his head but smiled down at her.

"As good a name as any, especially if he'd going to continue those same shenanigans as before, here." He bent down and pointed a finger at Dinlase...Din, he'd stick with that. Din's eyes widened and he half-heartedly lifted his lip at Cullen. Cullen's finger retracted. 

"Just...behave." He said lamely. Damn if the animal didn't look as if it was smirking. Irritation flared, but Cullen pushed the irrational emotion down. He grasped the edges of the crate he had placed on the ground and hefted to his feet. "Right then, I'll leave you ladies and finish the unloading." He looked to Shenan who inclined her pale head to him.

"We'll be leaving as soon as the wagons are empty this time." Valca seemed as if she would object but the other woman shook her head. "We've much to do back home, the harvest is still being brought in, we're needed." She smiled to soften the words. Valca nodded, though she still seemed displeased.

"I understand." She stood then, Din immediately shooting to his feet beside her. The beast was graceful to be so big. Valca laughed and the big black wolf shook himself, he fur fluffing and sending a dust cloud up. It tickled Cullen's nose and he sniffed, frowing. The damn wolf's mouth was open, tongue lolling as he looked up at Valca, in already apparent adoration. Cullen could relate. She had that effect on people. Animals too apparently.

Cullen spent the next half hour finishing up helping unload the wagons. As he and the other males elves came back around from the storage shed he saw Valca and Shenan were still talking. Din was a little ways off in the higher grasses to the side of the road, seemingly occupied with something in the grass. Cullen rolled his eyes. A mouse probably. He waved goodbye to the male elves and got a couple responses, presumably goodbyes as they said them in their own language. He made his way to the women. Shenan smiled as he approached, Valca's back was to him and as she turned he noticed she was trying to mask a frown. He decided not to comment on it at the moment. He'd wait until they were along again to ask. He returned the blonde elf's smile instead. Her eyes went to the other elves who were getting settled on the seats of the wagons. 

"Seems we are out of time." She gave Valca a brief hug and nodded to Cullen. "It was good to see you again." She waved as she backed away towards the first wagon. When she alighted on the seat they started their slow turn in the other direction. When the first reached them again Shenan smiled. Din had rejoined Valca and Cullen and he was watching the wagons with some curiosity. Shenan waved again, and as the wagons rolled away she called,

"May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent _ma falon_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen Cheat Sheet:
> 
> Aneth ara: A sociable or friendy greeting, usually used between other Dalish rather than outsiders.
> 
> Andaran atish'an: A formal Elvhen gretting...doesn't fit quite with what I wanted it to, but I make due lol
> 
> Atisha: Calm
> 
> Ane ethal fenlin: This is a mash-up,may not be the correct grammar stuff buuuut......roughly "you are safe wolfling."
> 
> Ma falon: Again may not be correct, but smashed together....."my friend."
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked this one, feedback is lifeblood!


	5. Another Encounter

“Your concentration is admirable Valca…but are you sure it is wise to be upside down for so long?” Cullen had to reach forward and catch Valca’s legs as she started from the sound of his voice. He’d walked in on her doing a hand-stand near the wall of her bedroom. Cullen had come looking for her to ask if she’d be taking her bath soon, he’d wanted to slip in himself if she was going to be a while. Instead he’d stopped dead as he’d rounded her doorway when he saw her. She had both of her hands flat on the ground, the rest of her body arrow-straight up in the air. She was facing her wall across from the door, only maybe a foot or two from it, he assumed so she could relax against it if need be. Her pose hadn’t been what stopped him, he’d seen her do various things like this, a form of body training she’d picked up when Dorian Pavus had deigned to visit them a few months back. He remembered the Dark haired Tevinter doing the pose perfectly and chiding Valca, who had been unable to hold it with her still freshly molded arm.

What gave him pause was her outfit, or lack thereof. Dorian had only worn loose pants when they’d trained, but Valca had kept staunchly covered at the time. Now all she had on was a wrapping around her breasts and pants that were loose down her legs until they reached her ankles, where they cinched tightly above her bare feet. Her hair spilled down like a waterfall of mahogany to the floor. Sweat was trickling down the straining muscles of her shoulders and back, and he took a minute to admire the lean line of her. His eyes drifted from one taut arm to the other, stopping to assess the scarred edge of her left where her elbow melded to cool dark metal. He hadn’t seen the whole appendage yet, but the scarring wasn’t bad, hell it barely looked as if the arm wasn’t one whole piece. But he could understand if she had reservations about revealing it. 

He shook his head and took a couple of steps towards her, then he’d spoken, startling her. Her feet came his direction and he reached for her, catching her around both ankles before she could topple heel-over-head. He gripped her tightly in his hands, both of them releasing a sigh as she steadied. There was a moment of awkward silence. He looked down at her, leaning over slightly to see the front of her body. Her head was tilted forward, face red, from exertion or embarrassment he didn’t know, and her green eyes glowed up at him.

“Cullen…” She said then let her head drop back between her arms. “You can let me go now.” He released her ankles almost immediately and her body swayed towards the wall, her feet catching her against it. He was just indecent enough to want to reach out and grasp her bottom as it swayed away from him. Instead he ignored the urge and stepped back slightly to give her space to maneuver back to her feet. Since she’d given herself enough room she only had to bend her legs and let her feet drop to the floor. She ended up in a squat in front of him; tossing her hair back out of her face as she raised her head. Cullen felt his neck prickle with heat, her eyes were closed, but she gusted out a heavy breath and she was just close enough for it to ghost warmly over the front of his trousers. He closed his own eyes and let out a breath. He had to get a rein on this. He heard a short “chuff” to his left and his eyes popped open, his head turning to the sound.

Din was curled on Valca’s bed, his large head resting on his front paws. He was watching him. Cullen stepped away from Valca and cleared his throat. The wolf’s steely blue eyes never left him; he got the distinct impression of humor, and something a little darker. He frowned. There was something about this animal that rubbed Cullen the wrong way. He saw Valca stand out of the corner of his eye, and he watched as Din’s eyes glided easily from him to her. A low rumble rolled from the wolf. Cullen’s head turned and he had to reach his hand up to swipe at his mouth to make sure it didn’t fallen open. Her back view was a comely sight, but her front was just as nice. She was pulling her mass of hair back with a strip of leather she’d probably swiped off the nearby nightstand. The motion made her breasts pull tightly at the binding she had wrapped around them, and the taut muscles of her stomach rippled as his gaze trailed down. Her loose pants hung low on her hips, clinging teasingly to the dips on either one. His mouth watered, his tongue aching to trace the slight ridges. Her throat cleared and his gaze whipped back up to her face. She was smiling at him, her glowing green gaze warm.

“Did you need me?” She asked softly, her eyes making it clear there was a double meaning to her words. Cullen was at a loss for a moment, his hands itched he wanted to reach for her so badly. Instead he shook his head slightly, trying not to feel the answering pang in his chest when her face fell slightly. He reached his hand to rub the back of his head as he stepped back again.

“I was just coming to check if you were going to bathe first tonight…” He said. Her eyes glinted mischievously, her humor bouncing back. 

“I still have a few more poses to run through.” She began; her face turned to Din who Cullen glanced to see was regarding them with cool eyes. “You can go first if you’d like. I will be a while yet.” Her eyes met his again and a frisson of heat clamped low in his belly. She was regarding him with some degree of warmth back in her gaze.

“You could always join me. The exercise is just as good for the body as…” She paused, a wicked smile curving her lips. “A run in the training circle.” Cullen cleared his throat at that. She was unabashedly trying to get his mind on their kiss. Like thoughts of it ever left. A fleeting rush of playfulness rolled over him. He let his gaze trail from her luminous eyes, slowly down her partially dressed body. Over her slim shoulders, the swell of her contained breasts, down the ridges on her stomach and the dip of her belly button. He crossed his arms over his chest as his gaze traveled back up. When it stopped at her face again he noticed she was doing some gazing of her own. His arms were of particular interest to her at the moment. Feeling a little naughty he flexed the muscles, outlined by the slightly too tight cling of his white shirt, and her lashes dropped hooding her eyes. She caught the full swell of her lower lip between her teeth and Cullen’s cock surged with interest. Seeing how far he could take this he widened his stance, not bothering the hide the effect she had on him.

Her eyes dropped almost immediately, she even made a small noise of appreciation, something that only served to harden him further. Maker, the things this woman could do to him with just her eyes. He had just opened his mouth to, probably stupidly; say as much when her left hand shot out. The cool metal tips of her fingers clamped around the waistband at the front of his trousers, the alloy felt like it burned the skin on his lower belly as it brushed under his shirt. She tugged him towards her, her mouth curling into a lazy grin. Cullen’s arms dropped to his sides. Her’s slid up around his neck as he came close enough, she’d popped up onto her tiptoes but she still wasn’t close enough. Her lips pulled down into a moue of displeasure. Her left hand slid coolly around the back of his neck, soothing the prickly heat there. She only had to apply the slightest of pressure to make him dip his head closer to her. Her pout eased as those glowing green eyes fastened onto his mouth. Cullen’s entire body was tense, and hot, the only cool spot on his skin was where her metal hand traced circles on the back of his neck, but even that burned.

Her little pink tongue snaked out to wet her lips and Cullen groaned in surrender. His mouth found her’s and he took what he wanted. Tongue delving deep, no preamble no teasing. He claimed her mouth, teeth nipping as his hands dropped to the generous swell of her ass. He grasped a cheek in each hand swallowing her gasp as he hiked her up against him. Her legs wrapped his hips immediately and he growled into her mouth, a deep rumbling that she answered with a soft sigh. Cullen took the two or three steps to that wall that would place her back against it, with his mouth still trained fully on her’s. Valca’s hands were in his hair now, tangling in the longer locks a much as they could, applying more pressure as she slanted her mouth to get better access to his. They jolted as her back hit the wall; she arched into him, breasts pressing tight to his chest and the bare skin of her stomach scorching his even through his shirt. His hands flexed on the soft globes of her ass as his teeth scraped over her bottom lip then down her chin. He traced a line of kisses along her jaw making a noise of approval as she turned her head to give him the access he needed.

“Maker…the things you make me…”He trailed off as his mouth found the delicate lobe of her ear. He traced a wicked lick over it, earning a head to toe shiver from the elf in his arms. He eyed the delicately pointed tip of her ear. He’d always been fascinated by them, and had always wanted to….he closed his lips around the sharp tip. The sound she made nearly made him cum in his trousers. He groaned against the tip, scraping his teeth lightly over the edge. She squirmed wildly, hips pressing tight to his, her hands now roaming the planes of his back. He sucked the peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and over, delighting in the tiny mewls of desire that escaped her. Cullen squeezed her backside as he sucked her ear, grinding her into the hard ridge between his legs. The damn fabric was a blessing and a curse, he fit perfectly but couldn’t feel all he wanted. He left her ear, his lips dropping to her neck, opening to take the sensitive skin there into his mouth, still slowly pumping with his hips. He’d just taken a taste of her sweet skin when an ominous growl sounded to his left. His entire body tensed immediately.

Breath coming in ragged pants he turned his head slightly to cast his gaze on Din. The big wolf was still on Valca’s bed, lying exactly as he had been, but his eyes were now slitted and sharp on Cullen’s. The bright blue glinted as another growl rolling from his chest. His lip pulled up, barring a row of gleaming teeth. Cullen’s eyes narrowed on the beast and he let out a growl of frustration himself. That seemed to amuse the wolf though; his ears cocked forward, teeth still bared but decidedly less menacingly. 

“Cullen? Are you alright?” Valca’s warm breath against his own ear made him shudder, his eyes sliding closed as her tongue traced the outer shell. He slowly released his death grip on her bottom, sliding his hands up and over her hips to the smooth skin of her waist. He turned his forehead to rest in the crook of her neck as he drew small circles on her waist with his thumbs. He heard her sigh and her own hands made reciprocating designs on his back where they rested on his shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment, their breathing easing; the time did nothing for the hard ache in Cullen’s cock though. 

He ignored it, _’This is what happen when I let you have control.’_ he scolded the offending appendage in his mind. It merely twitched happily when Valca took that moment to wiggle against him again, the muscles of her hips working under his hands. He clenched them and pulled his head away from her. She was watching him with those Fade green eyes, lips parted and chin and jaw rubbed red from his stubble. She looked thoroughly kissed and a smugness welled deep in his chest. Let that fucking elven apostate top that. He smiled at the thought, and as he watched Valca she gave a slow smile back as her eyes dipped to his mouth. She slid her left hand from his back and reached to trace the scar that crossed the right side of his mouth. He stilled as she ran a cool metal finger down it. He’d always wondered what she thought about it. He’d grown so used to it that he barely even noticed it…but would it be unsightly to her? He had his answer after a moment.

“I’ve always had a terrible fascination with your mouth.” She breathed huskily as her finger traced to his bottom lip. “The scar too. I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to trace it with my tongue.” Her confession startled a laugh from him even as it made his belly give a tight clench. He caught the tip of her wayward finger in his mouth, swirling his own tongue over the warming metal. From the way her eyes watched and how she caught her lip between her teeth, it answered another question he’d had.

“You can feel that.” He said as she slid the digit from his mouth. He wanted to recall the words, maybe not the best subject to broach now, but she merely flashed him a sexy grin. 

“Yes, it is a very…life-like working.” She raised the metal hand between their faces, and as he finally got a good close-up look at it he noticed it was etched with tiny lines and runes. “The runes are supposed to help it work just like a regular hand.” She said, twisting the fingers as he watched. “I can move them as before and I can feel…” Her hand cupped his cheek and the scrape of his whiskers on the metal gave him goose bumps. “Almost as well.” Her tone was bemused. “The feelings are there, just muted slightly.” Cullen thought about that, the pressed his cheek into her stroking hand. He decided to make an admission of his own.

“I’ve wondered what it felt like…”He said slowly, meeting her eyes as he pressed his lips to her palm. She watched him with hooded eyes, heat flaring back into life in them. He squeezed her waist with his own hands. He gave her a slow grin. “In various places.” Another growl from the bed sent both of their faces swinging that way. Valca’s hands dropped, her legs unhooking from behind his back. Irritation lanced through Cullen as he gently helped her set her feet back on the ground. They were so close that she slid against all of him as she settled. He shivered at the contact but she seemed to have already come out of their little encounter no worse for wear. 

“Oh Dinlaselan, you must have thought I’d forgotten about you!” She cooed, side-stepping Cullen as she started towards the beast. Din didn’t look at her as she reached the bed and reached a hand out to stroke his head. His eyes stayed locked on Cullen’s. The hair on the nape of Cullen’s neck rose; he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the wolf. Its blue eyes were surveying him as if he’d never seen him before, seeming to study him as if Cullen were a new animal. All too soon though the wolf turned its gazed to Valca, who was petting and cooing over him as if he were a hound. Damn if he didn’t act like it too. The second his attention trained on the female in the room the wolf’s whole demeanor changed. Ears flattened, a low whine escaped and he rolled just enough to give her access to scrub at his chest with her hand.

Cullen rolled his eyes at the display. That thing certainly knew how to ham it up. He couldn’t wait until Evie returned; he needed his disciplined Mabari back. Shaking his head Cullen made to leave the room, he was frustrated now, the heat they’d started still settled low and molten in his belly. He may have to take a cool bath tonight. Valca looked up at he was leaving.

“You’re always welcome to come back Cullen.” She said softly, Cullen glanced back at her. Her green gaze was warm and he smiled.

“Maybe another time.” He replied, it was only inevitable he supposed. He couldn’t hold out from her, it was just time he decided if holding out from her was worth it for him. She seemed to think that over; his answer must have mollified her for she turned back to Din with a small smile playing on her lips. Cullen continued out her door and down the hall towards the bath. When he stepped into the misty room he let the warmth wash over him as he closed the door behind him. He turned and leaned his back against the slick wood. It was times like this that he was glad he’d decided to build his own home near the other cabins. 

He’d almost thought it not worth it to have his own place, he opened his eyes and gazed around the steamy bathing room. It wasn’t big, actually much smaller than the communal one he’d had built for the other ex-templars. It had one recessed bath in the center of the room which fed from a spring that ran under the property. Heated with spells he had renewed by a nearby village’s mage healer every couple of months who knew a little more than healing magics. It wasn’t fancy but it served its purpose. The whole room was lined with warm wood, to keep the steam and heat in. A few shelves with various bathing supplies. It had suited him well enough when it had just been him. Then Valca had come, he’d not had any other room to give her but the extra one in his own home, and she’d been delighted by the private bathing quarters. She’d all but taken over it now, her perfumed bottles and soaps were all over. At first he’d taken to just dragging himself out to the communal bathing cabin. But after a month or two of that she’d pointed out that it was ridiculous that he wouldn’t use his own just because she used it as well. He smiled as he started to tug his now dampened shirt from over his head. He had agreed and they’d had an almost unspoken schedule now. He usually bathed later in the evenings, unless he planned to retire early like he had tonight.

He tossed the shirt aside and reached down for his boots, tugging them off and tossing them as well. He’d only seen her doing her exercises a couple of times, the first she’d been embarrassed because she’d still been wobbly. She’d also had on more clothing. He grimaced as he started on his trousers. He had to peel the fabric slowly over the sensitive arch of his cock. He was still erect, and when it sprang out into the damp air he had to bite back a groan. He quickly slid his trousers the rest of the way down and then kicked them off. He stepped up to the already filled tub and then stepped down into it. The water was hot, making tiny pricks of pleasure-pain sweep over his skin as he slowly submerged. He sank down onto the submerged bench in the water, the water falling just above his nipples as he leaned back against the wall of the tub. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he body became used to the singing heat. A flash of Valca’s half-clad, sweat sheened body flickered through his mind and he gave a soft groan of surrender.

He thought back to their exchange in the bedroom. He’d told her he didn’t want to be her second choice, but the first chance he’d gotten he’d had his tongue down her throat. Lost control like he’d never played this silly little game of desire before. Irritation surged through him at the thought, but fled as quickly as it came. Had no one to blame but himself for that. He sighed heavily. Would he ever be able to tell her no and mean it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for almost a week. Slow going to be sure. I believe I find myself in a rut. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though. Next one may be slow in coming....ahem. Please, let me know what you think!


	6. Best Dream Of Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my....you've been warned.

Cullen was probably having the best dream of his life. How he knew it was a dream? He gazed down at the passion flushed face nestled on the bed beneath him. The mass of brunette curls and the glowing green eyes that stared up at him could only have happened in a dream scenario. He felt himself grin. Well if he was going to dream about it, he'd take what he could get. His gaze roved from dream Valca's dreamy expression down the smooth column of her throat to her delicate collarbone. He saw his fingers skim lightly over her skin, his hand moved lower but his eyes couldn't follow. He felt the vague sensation of the soft swell of a breast under his fingertips, but his imagination obviously wasn't enough to conjure up a better picture. A soft, decidedly male chuckle sounded behind Cullen. His senses were immediately on high alert and he tensed, his eyes shooting to dream Valca's face. Her expression hadn't changed.

"You honestly thought I'd allow another man such liberties with her? Why Commander, I can't say I'm shocked, but I thought you were smarter than this." Cullen felt his blood turn to ice, only to rush back through his veins at a searing boil. He knew that voice. It had been years, but there was no mistaking that pompous tone. Even in his dreams it seems he couldn't been rid of the damn man. Cullen whipped up to his knees and turned to face the direction of the voice. He was sure to make his distaste obvious.

"Solas." It took a moment but his eyes tracked to the elven apostate. "I can't believe my mind would betray me enough to put you into my dreams..." He trailed off as he finally caught his first glimpse of the elven male in three years. He was surprised and instantly wary that the dream Solas did not match the image he remembered. In fact the elf had changed considerably. He was still wearing his lose fitting mages robes, but the material was much nicer than Cullen remembered. They were a dark embroidered blue that set off the new golden hue of the man's skin. Gone was the plain, scholarly, stuffy middle aged male. This man held himself with a self-assurance that set Cullen on edge. His hands were folded behind his back, his feet encased in short black boots were braced apart. Cullen's gaze roved upwards, his face skimmed over the familiar smooth face and collided with steel blue eyes that were familiar, yet not. Solas had always had the eyes of a person who had seen much, more than any of them had realized, but now they held the hard edge of someone who had finally been affected by what they'd seen. Though the elf was darker toned, and his face carried a stonier edge than it had before, it had not changed much. Cullen's gaze drifted to the top of Solas's head. Irritation flitted through him. 

Apparently the elf had finally decided being bald had not suited him. His head was still shaved on either side, but the top had been grown out for some time, and though he kept it tied in a neat que at the back of his head. Cullen was sure it reached his shoulders at least, when it was loosed. It was petty, but Cullen would admit he had always liked the fact he had at least had a full head of hair over the elf. Another chuckle brought Cullen gaze back to Solas'. Amusement crinkled the edges of the man's eyes.

"We aren't exactly in your dreams at the moment Commander." Cullen was confused, then realization dawned. He scowled.

"You're telling me you're pulling some sort of fade trick while I'm sleeping?" Solas merely shrugged and Cullen's mouth dropped open.

"You've been in hiding for three damn years, and you choose NOW to show yourself to ME?" He asked, letting his incredulous tone speak for him. Solas at least had the decency to have the barest hint of guilt flit over his features. His expression smoothed almost immediately though.

"I've been looking for her all this time." He gestured vaguely toward the illusion of the woman behind Cullen. Cullen gave a rude snort and he saw Solas' eyes narrow.  
"You mean to tell me, with all your "godly" powers and spies, you couldn't find the woman you supposedly care for, where she's been the ENTIRE time? While everyone else who knows her can? Excuse me if I find that bit of tripe hard to swallow." Solas' body grew increasingly tense as Cullen spoke, his annoyance a palpable thing.

"I'm not here to argue the logistics with you. Why it took so long is none of your concern." He shifted and waved a hand at Cullen. "You should just be more worried of the fact that I AM back." He gave Cullen and then dream Valca a pointed look. Cullen fought the urge to rub the burning sensation on the back of his neck. He stood instead, wanting to be on even ground with the other man. 

"As I said before, you can't expect me to let whatever little tendre you've formed change the fact that I've come for her." Cullen felt his blood begin to simmer again, his anger rising. "Many things have changed....I've changed. And I-"

"I don't give a FUCK what changed." That was enough to get the mage's attention. The sharp blue eyes widened and then narrowed to dangerous slits, an expression Cullen swore he'd seen recently. He shook the feeling as he noticed Solas was advancing towards him. Cullen stood his ground as the other man reached him. Smugness curled in him at the fact that he could look down his nose at the slightly shorter man. A long fingered hand fisted itself in the fabric of the shirt Cullen just realized he was wearing. 

"Would you care to elaborate on that thought Commander?" Solas' tone was deadly quiet, but Cullen was just angry enough not to heed the warning. He shoved the other man, which only caused him to lose Cullen's shirt, further heating his blood. He snarled at the elf.

"Do you have ANY idea what you did to her?" He asked, his venom clear. "What just the thought of you still does to her after all this time?" He wasn't satisfied to see the flash of anguish the other man quickly covered up. He wanted him to feel everything she had. "She was devastated when you left her." He continued, his tirade gaining momentum. "She looked for you, even though you'd left with no explanation...no words...not even a Maker damned NOTE." He took a step toward Solas and was pleased when the mage took a small step back in retreat. "When you were around, I stepped aside, I thought you would do right by her...be what she needed." Pain tightened Cullen's chest but he ignored it. "Maker knows for whatever reason you were what she wanted." He shook his head.

"Even once you were gone I respected her feelings for you, I waited for her to come to ME." He glared at Solas who glared right back, his usually cool veneer cracking. "And now that she has, that’s she's finally begun to get over you and SEE me...." He hated the choke that caught his throat. "You come back acting as if you have some sort of right to her." He shoved the other man again, this time making the elf jerk hard and stagger back. "Acting as if you have a CLAIM on her." Slolas's mouth tightened to a thin line, and then he did something Cullen did not expect. He smiled. Cullen's head jerked back in surprise. The look was decidedly predatory. This time Solas stepped forward, and it was Cullen who retreated.

"You think I have no right to her? Let me demonstrate something for you." He gestured to the bed Cullen had vacated. "Turn back to her, let me show you how much of a "claim" I still have." Curiosity warred with Cullen's anger. He scowled at Solas who merely kept up that wolfish smile. When one of the man's thick black brows arched Culled growled and turned on his heel to face the half formed dream Valca once more. Only this time she wasn't a vague inclination of something his imagination couldn't fill in.

Cullen's mouth dropped open, and his blood surged to his cock. Valca was spread on top of the bed behind him, only this time she was formed from the mass of curling chestnut hair on the pillows to the tips of her toes. And bare as the day she was born. Cullen swallowed hard as his eyes roved over her. She was all tanned and muscled gloriousness. His gaze moved over her collarbone down over the smooth swell of her breasts. Her dark apricot nipples were peaked, pearled tight. As he studied them the rest of her body moved and she arched, making those breasts sway gently. A tiny mewl of pleasure had his gaze darting to her face. Cullen's cock twitched as his eyes collided with the passion glazed glow of her's. She bit her full bottom lip and wiggled again, which took Cullen's gaze lower.

He skimmed her breasts, over the tight plane of her stomach and honed in on the place between her thighs. Thighs she was currently busy rubbing together, in apparent discomfited desire. Cullen’s mouth ran dry as Valca spread her things slightly, affording him a glimpse of the thatch of chestnut curls and pink pussy that had his stomach cramping with desire. He swallowed hard. A gust of warm breath against his neck made him jump, but before he could move a pair of steely arms wrapped under and around his. Cullen jerked hard but Solas's hands reached up and gripped his shoulders from behind. He felt the smaller man's chest skim his back.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Cullen demanded as he squirmed against the elf's surprisingly strong hold. Another breath ghosted over the shell of Cullen's right ear, and he was incensed to find the sensation did nothing to wilt his eager member. If anything, he thought he'd felt a slight surge in it's enthusiasm. That distressing thought was interrupted when he caught Solas' answer.

"Demonstrating." He felt Solas' knee hit the back of his and Cullen's legs buckled. Cullen lurched forward and he felt Solas loosen his hold as he stumbled and hit the bed. Cullen lifted himself to one knee on the mattress, his cock at full attention when he realized how close in proximity he finally was to naked dream Valca. He was so close he could lean and take a nipple into his mouth if he so chose. A hand wrapped securely around the base of Cullen's neck and he jumped. A firm pressure kept him from turning, much to his displeasure.

"Touch her nipple with your thumb and forefinger." The command was soft, and came somewhere behind and above Cullen. It confused, aroused, and angered him equally.  
"What the hell are you playi-" An increase of pressure on his neck and a firm, "Cullen." Stopped him mid-sentence. Cullen swallowed hard. He took his right hand and reached out to the round globe nearest him. His hand hovered uncertainly over the straining tip of Valca's left breast. The fingers tightened on his neck. "Use your thumb and forefinger, take her nipple and give it a little twist. The noise she makes when you do it is delicious." Cullen's hand quivered over aforementioned nipple, his cock was making a distressing tent in his trousers. He knew he could break from this game of Solas's....but for some reason the soft pressure on his neck and the calm, assured tone of Solas' voice made him incapable of doing anything but what he was told. He knew what this was, a power play, and a show that Solas was well aware of every part of Valca's body and what to do with it. Proving by deed that Solas had a very intimate knowledge of her. Still Cullen could not resist. He took Valca's tight nipple between his fingers and rolled it softly. The noise that came from her was appreciative, and definitely sexy, but he heard Solas tsk.

"Harder. She she's a warrior, not some court lady you woo for fun." Cullen tweaked that sweet nipple again, with more force, enough that he was sure it would have bite. The sound that Valca made was one he'd never heard, and had Cullen's cock leaking with need. Goosebumps flowed over his body. A decidedly husky chuckle sounded behind him and he swore he felt Solas' thumb stroke the side of his neck. He pushed the thought away as ridiculous and before he could contemplate anything further the elf spoke again.

"This time you're going to put your mouth on her hip. A nip there never fails to make her thighs quiver," He heard a soft hum behind him. "To make that pretty pink pussy wet." Heat suffused Cullen's body. He hesitated but before he could feel the insistent pressure at his neck he leaned forward. He pressed his mouth on the ridge of Valca's smooth hip bone, that irresistible place he'd thought of countless times. He felt her shiver beneath his lips, and he was now sure he felt the smooth stroke of Solas's finger on his neck. Cullen opened his mouth and took her flesh in, nipping the skin, hearing her gasp and soothing away the sting with a sharp suck before he laved the spot with his tongue. As if on cue he saw her thighs clench and jerk in his peripheral. 

"She'll close them against her wetness." Came the deep drawl behind him. Valca's thighs closed and she rubbed her legs together as she arched. "Always so self-conscious." Cullen heard movement behind him, the hand at his neck left only to wrap on top of his left hand. He watched as Solas grabbed his hand and led both of them to Valca's squirming thighs. Cullen jerked in alarm, but Solas held fast, the other man leaned behind Cullen and his face came around the left side of Cullen's, the elf's body crowding in close behind his. Cullen studied Solas' profile, noticing the flush across the other man's cheek. His blue eyes were so intent on their hands that Cullen glanced back. Solas' pulled their hands to Valca's thighs.

"Open for us Vhenan." Cullen didn't understand the last word but dream Valca must have, she opened her thighs, giving them access to the center of her. Solas guided their joined hands to her warm wet entrance. Cullen felt as if he were going to burst into flame. His cock was so tight he swore if he touched her he'd shame himself and cum in his trousers. He was almost correct. If what happened next didn't stun him like it did, the eroticism may have undone him.

Solas pushed their hands to Valca's sweet center. He coaxed Cullen's fingers there first, and as he slipped his fingers into her tight curls to find the slick folds beneath, Solas' hand slipped over his again. The mage guided Cullen's fingers with his, both of them slipping over her slick lips. Both of them gliding in unison around the tight bud of Valca's clit. He guiding their fingers lower and almost as is he couldn't help it Cullen slipped a finger down and deep into Valca's body. Her sweet moan made his eyes close in ecstasy. Then he felt one of Solas's fingers join his. The elf guided Cullen's finger with his own, their hands catching and holding a rhythm. In and out of her sweet wet heat. Cullen felt sweat bead on his brow. As they continued their ministrations he could see and feel dream Valca becoming increasingly aroused, he glanced at Solas. 

The man's face was strained, but he increased their pace. He looked intent, as if he were waiting for something. He most have seen what he wanted for his eyes narrowed and he spoke. 

"Curl your finger now and she'll break apart for you." Solas curled his finger, making Cullen's curl as well. They hit a spot just inside her and Valca did indeed come part. Cullen could feel the convulsions of her inner walls on their fingers. Could see the quiver of her thighs, the tautness in her body. Could hear her keen of pleasure as a wet gush flooded his and Solas's joined hands. 

And just as suddenly as it happened she was gone. All that was left were their joined hands on the sheets and the intermingling of their ragged pants in the quiet. Cullen was so aroused he couldn't think straight. So when Solas released him and stepped away, it took a moment before he moved. When he did, he did so carefully. His aching cock making the slightest brush of his pants painful. He turned and sat back on the bed, grimacing at the position. He glanced up and found Solas staring down at him from a couple of feet away. If the man's face hadn't still been flushed Cullen would be sure he'd just hallucinated that scene. Solas's gaze was clear, hell Cullen couldn't even tell if he had an erection. The damn elf was just staring at him with this intently curious look. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Embarrassment and anger finally surged forward as Cullen came to the realization of what had just happened. He opened his mouth to form some sort of scathing remark but Solas beat him when he spoke first.

With a tone just a curious and unfathomable as his stare Solas said, "You're a lot more interesting than I had you pegged for Cullen." Solas' use of his name gave Cullen pause as much as it had earlier. He smiled suddenly, a distinctly carnal smile that immediately unnerved Cullen. Solas came toward Cullen and when he reached him he leaned down until they were almost nose to nose. Cullen leaned back on his hands, and away from the other man. Solas followed, placing his hands on either side of Cullen's hips and leaned in to him. The elf placed their faces so close Cullen's eyes shut instinctively, to keep from looking at Solas cross eyed. He swore he felt the soft brush of lips against his own. He certainly felt the wash of warm breath against his face. He swallowed. Hard.  
A chuckle. 

"I think things may have become more complicated. We've much to discuss...but for now..." The rasp of Solas's cheek against Cullen's made him jerk, and the hot wet breath against his ear made him shiver inexplicably.   
"Its time to....wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly.....I just need to know what you guys thought lol. I'm not even sure what Ithing and iwrote it. Hopefully weren't too many mistakes, I tried to check but its late and....yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Welcome Home

Cullen stared unseeing into the bowl of stew cradled in his lap. He’d awoken from his encounter with Solas nearly a week ago. He was ashamed to admit that he’d been so hard he’d had to take care of himself before he could even think properly. His neck burned with the memory. It had been the hardest orgasm of his life….and Valca hadn’t been the only one on his mind when he came. He stirred the stew, biting his lip as his mind whirred. What in Thedas kind of game was that uppity elf playing at? What in hell was HE thinking by not being the least bit disgusted by what had transpired? Obviously the only part of him that was thinking was the unruly bit that was becoming enthusiastic at the prospect of going over that night again. He pressed his bowl firmly down into his lap, glad he was already biting his lip for it muffled the strangled moan that bubbled from his chest.

He cast a quick glance around him. He was sitting in the community “great hall”, a structure they had built to give the other men and women there a place to socialize. Eating, drinking, conversation and the like. He’d come here tonight to avoid running into the tiny elven woman. He knew he was being a coward, but he felt that if he spent more than moment with her he would tell her he’d had contact with Solas. He didn’t want her to know just yet. He needed time to figure out what the mage was planning. Why would he visit Cullen of all people? Why would he-? 

He felt instant heat flush over his face and he tucked himself farther into the wingback chair he’d placed himself and his stew in. His body crawled with goosebumps as his mind flashed a replay of his and Solas’s fingers tangled in the wet heat of Valca’s body. This was absolute madness. He shook his head slowly to clear the thought, but it stayed lodged in the very back of his mind. He was sure Valca realized something was wrong, he’d made too sure not to run into her for her to not notice his absence. He’d even go so far as to rearrange his own schedule, which normally flowed around her’s, so as not to run in to her. Then as if his thoughts had conjured her, he felt a light touch on his right shoulder. So deep in his thoughts was he that he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Stew sloshed over the rim of the bowl and landed on his thigh.

His head jerked up and his eyes landed on the startled green of Valca Lavellen’s as she pulled her hand abruptly from him. Her browns drew down, creasing delicately in the middle. Her lush lips pulling into a concerned frown. His heart was racing, banging hard against his ribcage. Heat flushed over him and his unruly member leapt at the sight of her. He tried to remind it that the incident in the dream had never actually happened. As far as she was concerned they’d only ever kissed. It did not help. He placed his bowl strategically back in his lap.

“Valca…I…” He stopped, unsure what to even say to her. Then he took a good look at her. The dark circles were back under her eyes. Her normally deliciously tanned skin was paler. An air of confusion underlined with hurt, radiated from her. Cullen felt an answering pang in his chest. He instantly felt like a fool. He’d been avoiding her all this time, right after a rather pleasant evening. Had dropped contact with her almost completely for a week. Not even thinking what she would take that to mean. He could assume it would be vaguely like reliving when Solas had distanced himself from her. Very vaguely, but still. He turned and placed his uneaten food on the small round table that had been set by his chair. He surged to his feet and took her wrist in a gentle but firm grasp. Without a word he ushered them towards the entrance of the hall. To her credit she didn’t try to stop him as he lead them out into the cool night air, merely followed along as he took them around the back of the building. Once they had passed around the side and were in relative privacy he released her wrist and turned back to her.

The apology died on his lips when he caught sight of her face. Her eyes glowed in the darkness, the moon light just bright enough for him to see her face and the brightness of her eyes. Her lush lower lip was being worried by her teeth, and her look of pure uncertainty undid him. With a frustrated growl Cullen reached for her. She gasped as his right hand found her hair and loosed it from the low ponytail she had it in. His fingers tunneled into the warm mass. He guided her until his back was against the cool wood of the building behind them. His left hand reached around to her lower back and he pulled her firmly and fully against the length of his body. Her hands reached up and were crushed between their chests as he dipped his head to capture her mouth with his.

His kiss was fierce, a primal force inside himself driving him to ease whatever hurt and uncertainty his seeming rejection had caused. His tongue traced the soft seam of her mouth and she opened automatically with a soft sigh that made his blood sing. Kissing her was like taking Lyrium. Drugging, with an insistent ache for it even after just having sampled some. His tongue met her’s in a slick slide, and they both tangled and fought for control of the other’s mouth. Her teeth found his bottom lip and he hissed a breath at the sharp nip, only to follow it with a deep groan as she soothed the sting with her tongue. The hand buried in her hair, tightened, and Cullen used his grip to position her head to get a better angle for their play.

His left hand drifted from her lower back to her bottom, and they both gave a delighted moan as his long fingers sunk into the firm flesh of her backside. She was wearing buttery soft breeches that felt almost as if he were touching nothing but her skin. His hand drifted a little lower and he tugged lightly on the back of her thigh. She complied after a moment and her leg lifted to hook around his hip. He kept his hand on her thigh to support the change in position, widening his own legs to take more of her weight as he sunk further onto the wall, and she sank further into him. He felt the ridge of his erection slide deftly into place between her legs and she murmured in approval as she shifted to the tiptoes of her other foot to gain better access to the new sensation. 

Cullen groaned into her as he slid between her thighs, the friction maddening. He was pulling her thigh higher on his hip, reveling in the feel of her hands curling around the back of his head gripping his hair tight as he kissed her when he heard the noise. His mind registered it far too late though. One second his arms were full of warm pliant female, the next Valca was sprawled on the ground as a huge blur of grey and white knocked her and nearly him, to the ground. The sharp barks that followed cleared Cullen’s mind enough for him to focus on the large Mabari bouncing around Valca as the elf tried to sit up. Cullen almost let loose a laugh as Valca pushed at Evie’s huge grey head to get the dogs slobbering tongue away from her face. The laughter however died a quick death when a blur of shadow raced between Cullen and Valca and brought the large grey hound to the ground with a high pitched whimper. 

Valca’s large black wolf had Evie pinned beneath him, a paw on either side of her body as she rolled to her back in submission. His teeth were bared, a lethal growl rumbling through him and making his whole body tremble. Cullen could see the moonlight glinting off his fiery blue eyes. Before he could move to help Evie, Valca was motioning towards the two. Her voice cracked like a whip in the air.

“ _Dinlasalen! Elitha dasa, sathan!_ ” The change in the wolf was instantaneous. His lip uncurled and he slid from atop Evie’s prone form in a second, slinking over to Valca who raised a hand protectively to his dark head as she turned her own to look up at Cullen with worry. Cullen shot a quelling look at the wolf before quickly going to Evie’s side. Her ears were drawn low and she righted herself slowly, keeping low to ground and an eye on the large wolf at Valca’s side. When Cullen reached her he dropped to his knees, hands immediately coming up to check her neck for wounds. Evie sank gratefully into his hands a low whine rumbling through her deep chest as she tried to get a few nervous licks to his chin.

After he was satisfied that Din had not actually done anything to Evie but scare her; Cullen rubbed her large head affectionately as he cast a hard glare in Valca’s direction. Valca caught his glare and pulled Din closer to her.

“Cullen….you know he doesn’t know her. He was merely protecting me!” She said defensively. To his credit, at least the beast looked guilty. 

“I hadn’t even noticed he was nearby, usually we don’t get so carried away when he-“ Cullen stopped and his face flushed. He cleared his throat. “He is not normally so far from you.” He finished lamely. He looked about as he heard boot steps rounding the corner of the hall building. Massard and several of the men who had gone off hunting rounded the corner, breathing hard.

“Cullen! We heard Evie-.” Massard slid to a halt as his quick eyes took in Valca sprawled on her bottom, hugging the wolf to her and Cullen soothing the still shaken Mabari. “Is everything alright here?” He asked and Cullen felt a surge of irritation at the sly look he was giving them.

“Everything is fine gentlemen.” Cullen said as he gave Evie one last pat and climbed to his feet. “Valca and I-“ He stopped, cleared his throat. “Lady Lavellan and I were having a discussion…” He said, scowling at the poorly repressed smile from Massard. “Evie came around the corner, she must have scented us.” He motioned to the wolf pasted to Valca’s side. 

“Her companion took exception to Evie’s enthusiastic greeting.” Evie slid up against Cullen’s leg and he gave her big head a rub. “All is well now.” He saw Massard’s dark eyes flit over to Valca, who was sitting quietly on the ground. His amusement was palpable, and even in the darkness Cullen could make out the slow wink Massard threw his way.

“As you say Commander.” He turned abruptly and motioned to the three men gawking behind him. “All right gents, as the man says, everything is under control.” He made a shooing motion. “Be about your business.” Cullen watched the men slowly disperse, Massard of course being the slowest. When they had all left Cullen turned his attention to Valca. He moved to stand in front of her and held out his hand to help her up.

Her eyes glowed up at him, and in the dim light he saw the faint smile tugging at her lips. Her hand slipped into his and he pulled her up to him. She came up against his chest at his insistence. He pulled their joined hands up between their bodies and rested her hand on his chest, his atop her’s. His left hand slid around to her back, keeping her lightly pressed to him. She was staring at their hands, avoiding his eyes. He took the moment to study her, his eyes flicking to the side when he noticed Dinlasalen inching toward a still wary Evie. The wolf’s ears were laid low on his head, and his posture seemed almost apologetic. Evie being Evie of course took it at face value, the nub of her tail wagging so hard it shook her whole body as she pushed her front paws forward and dipped her head playfully.

Cullen chuckled softly as Din seemed to immediately regret his submission when the female Mabari started hopping around him, placing the odd slobbering lick to various parts of his coat. Cullen’s eyes slid back down to Valca and he was startled to find her staring up at him. She was considering his face with a serious expression. Before he could say anything though, she beat him to it.

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen you laugh like that.” She said thoughtfully. Cullen grinned nervously and her eyes dipped to his mouth. “You looked completely at ease for the first time since I’ve known you.” Cullen drifted his fingers idly over her’s on his chest.

“A war and running a facility for ex addicts will do that to you I suppose.” He said lightly, slightly uncomfortable at the turn in the conversation. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat. To his surprise she pushed up onto her tiptoes and pressed her soft mouth firmly against his. Before he could respond though she lowered and leaned back slightly, giving him a smile that made his whole body flush. 

“It’s a good look on you _Commander_.” She disentangled herself from him then, pulling softly from his embrace. He let her go, a small smile tugging at his mouth as she called Dinlasalen away from a still exuberant Evie. The wolf slunk behind Valca, looking grateful for the interruption. When Evie went to follow Cullen called to her. She seemed on the verge of disobeying for probably the first time in her short life as she watched the duo disappear around the building. But with a huge sigh she turned and came to his heel, sitting at his feet with a huff. Cullen smiled and gave her head a pat.

“Its good to have you back. You’ve missed all the excitement.” He told the Marabi. Evie titled her head back to look at him, snorting in seeming agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, very little plot but I was working on this for soooo long. Plus it didn't seem prudent to continue this chapter with what I have planned. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it was a long tie coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Well had to go back a tweak a few things. I always post and THEN go back, makes me look like a jack-leg at writing sometimes, but it all gets fixed eventually. Anyway!
> 
> Hope you lovelies enjoyed this first snippet. I enjoy feedback :D good, bad. You learn your grow!
> 
> Hopefully this catches on and it expands to what I think it could be.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
